


If I Stay, Would It Be A Sin

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: It’s in this moment, more than ever, that they are in love.





	If I Stay, Would It Be A Sin

“Would this be a sin?” Crowley asks, Aziraphale’s face cupped in one hand, the other on his waist, their mouths so close together already that he can feel the angel’s breath when he exhales.

“A lovely one,” Aziraphale replies, voice softer than the wind, fingers reaching up to caress Crowley’s cheek.

That’s all Crowley needs, and he closes the gap between them, kissing Aziraphale with everything he’s got, reveling in how the angel clings to him and kisses back with passion.

Crowley moves to kiss Aziraphale at the perfect angle, tilting his head, and Aziraphale tastes like everything good in the world.

He never wants it to stop.

Neither, apparently, does Aziraphale. The angel is leaning into him, pressing their bodies together, holding Crowley tightly and making the _softest_ sounds.

Aziraphale is gently twisting a lock of Crowley’s hair around his finger while they kiss, and Crowley is surrounded by the smell of his angel. He smells like old books and baked sweets. 

It's a scent he memorizes in seconds. In fact, Crowley is committing every second of this to memory. He wants to know what Aziraphale's lips feel like even when the angel isn't there, wants to feel the weight of Aziraphale's body against him even if he's alone. He wants to drown in Aziraphale, wants all of his senses to be filled with his angel just like they are now. 

Unfortunately, a human body comes with the need to breathe. He breaks the kiss with an apologetic whine, and when he pulls away he sees that Aziraphale's eyes are still closed, mouth still slightly open, still frozen in the kiss. 

In that moment Crowley swells up with love. He doesn't care that kissing an angel breaks every rule in the book because oh was it worth it. 

Aziraphale seems to realize the kiss is over, and he blinks a few times to collect himself before giving Crowley the most beautiful smile. 

"Angel......" Crowley begins to say. They both know the risks, and Crowley would rather die than see Aziraphale get punished by heaven. He's about to ask _Are you ok with this?_ when Aziraphale speaks first.

"You can go faster now, Crowley."

It takes Crowley a moment to understand, and then he does. Aziraphale's words, all those years ago, _You go too fast for me, Crowley._

Crowley's only instinct is to pull Aziraphale back into a kiss, a gesture the angel more than recuperates, slinging his arms around Crowley's neck and diving back in with probably more excitement than Crowley, emitting a happy gasp right before their mouths come together, and pulling the demon against him as tightly as he can. 

"Angel," Crowley moans as Aziraphale kisses him madly. "Oh, _angel_." He feels amazing. He never thought it possible to be this happy. "I never thought........I didn't dare believe........." 

"Well believe, my dear," Aziraphale says with laughter in his voice. 

"You really........" Crowley can barely bring himself to say it. ".............love me?"

Aziraphale's forehead is resting against Crowley's own, and he is warm and perfect. "I always have," he replies. "I always will." 

And this time when they kiss again, Crowley doesn't care if they're committing a sin. His angel is holding him, his angel is kissing him, and most importantly, his angel loves him. Loves him, and always has and always will. 

If they are sinning, it's a very lovely one indeed. 


End file.
